1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a file holder, and more particularly to an innovative file holder with a hanging mechanism for improved functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
There are a variety of file holders available in the stationery market, which are used by the people to accommodate files and papers in an orderly way.
In order to promote the functionality of the file holder, a hanging file holder has been developed, namely, a hanger strap is fixed on the front panel of the file holder for easy hanging and retracting with better functions.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.